Problem: Solve for $q$ : $q - 5 = -3$
Answer: Add $5$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ q - 5 &=& -3 \\ \\ {+5} && {+5} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-5 + q} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-3} \\ q &=& -3 {+ 5} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ q = 2$